A Place In This World
by Not Afraid To Dream
Summary: The title says it all. Now a multi- chap. Really sweet plese R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**I have another song-fic for you guys! Hope you like it.**

Nina`s pov

My name is Nina Martin. I`m an outcast, I used to fit in but I don`t anymore. It`s all her fault. Joy. She ruined my life. I used to have so many friends. But they left me. I`m alone and on my own; I feel as if I don`t have a place in this world. Just like Taylor Swift's song. It was one of our usual Friday night parties. The difference was I was actually there. As usual Amber was trying to get people to sing. When I said I would; everyone looked at me like I was crazy. I just ignored them and went up to the mic. "I would like to dedicate this song to all my wonderful housemates" I said sarcastically.

_I don`t know what I want. So don`t ask me  
Cause I`m still trying to figure it out.  
Don`t know what`s down this road. I`m just walking  
Trying to see through the rain coming down  
Even though I`m not the only one who feels the way I do_

_I`m alone, on my own, and that`s all I know  
I`ll be strong I`ll be wrong. Oh but life goes on  
I`m just a girl trying to find a place in this world_

_Got the radio on, my old blue jeans  
And I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve  
Feeling lucky today got the sunshine  
Could you tell me what more do I need?  
And tomorrow`s just a mystery, oh yeah; but that`s okay_

_I`m alone, on my own, and that`s all I know  
I`ll be strong I`ll be wrong. Oh but life goes on  
I`m just a girl trying to find a place in this world_

_Baby I`m just a girl on a mission  
But I'm ready to fly!_

_I`m alone, on my own, and that`s all I know  
I`ll be strong I`ll be wrong. Oh but life goes on  
Oh_, _I`m alone_ _on my own, and that`s all I know  
I`m just a girl trying to find a place in this world_

_Oh, I`m just a girl  
Oh, I`m just a girl  
Oh, Oh, Yeah  
Oh, I`m just a girl_

I was hoping to get the message out to them; which I did. Instead of waiting for someone to say something I just gleefully got of stage and went to my room. That night I packed up all my things and left a note that said.

_Dear Anubis residents_

_You may be wondering where I am. Yeah right. I just thought I would tell you that I am gone. If you wonder why just think back._

_Sincerely_

_Nina_

After writing the note I quietly sneaked out to find my place in this world.

**Hope you liked it! If you want it to be a two- shot just tell me in a review or P.M. me. R&R! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! You guys demanded more so I give more! Hope you like it!**

Amber`s pov

I went to bed late last night, I didn`t wake up till around 10 o`clock. When I woke up I saw Nina`s stuff all gone and saw a note taped to her dresser. "Guys!" I yelled while running downstairs with the note. "Guys! Nina`s gone!" I yelled. "WHAT?" they yelled back. "She`s gone, she left us a note though." I announced. "Well read it" Jerome snapped. "Okay, okay it says

_Dear Anubis residents_

_You may be wondering where I am. Yeah right. I just thought I would tell you that I am gone. If you wonder why just think back._

_Sincerely_

_Nina_

"What does she mean by think back?" Mick asked. "To think back, duh" Alfie said. I slapped him in the back of the head. "Do you think she means when she sang that song yesterday?" Patricia asked. "It must be. What was the song that she sang?" Mara asked. "I think it was called a place in this world" Fabian said. "Let`s go look it up on the internet" Eddie suggested. So I took out my laptop and looked up _A Place In This world _then clicked on the you tube video, then raised the volume.

_I don`t know what I want. So don`t ask me  
Cause I`m still trying to figure it out.  
Don`t know what`s down this road. I`m just walking  
Trying to see through the rain coming down  
Even though I`m not the only one who feels the way I do_

_I`m alone, on my own, and that`s all I know  
I`ll be strong I`ll be wrong. Oh but life goes on  
I`m just a girl trying to find a place in this world_

_Got the radio on, my old blue jeans  
And I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve  
Feeling lucky today got the sunshine  
Could you tell me what more do I need?  
And tomorrow`s just a mystery, oh yeah; but that`s okay_

_I`m alone, on my own, and that`s all I know  
I`ll be strong I`ll be wrong. Oh but life goes on  
I`m just a girl trying to find a place in this world_

_Baby I`m just a girl on a mission  
But I'm ready to fly!_

_I`m alone, on my own, and that`s all I know  
I`ll be strong I`ll be wrong. Oh but life goes on  
Oh, I`m alone on my own, and that`s all I know  
I`m just a girl trying to find a place in this world_

_Oh, I`m just a girl  
Oh, I`m just a girl  
Oh, Oh, Yeah  
Oh, I`m just a girl_

"She must have left to find her place in the world" Mara said. "Well we need to find her!" I screamed, and then we went to look her up on the internet to find anything.

**Chapter 2 done! I`m going to make this a story with a lot of chapters, so get excited! R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, there in fan fiction world! How are you all doing? I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, you guys are awesome and what keeps me writing! So here`s chapter 3. Hope you guys like it!**

Nina`s pov

I walked until I was of campus then I called a cab, I asked him to take me to the airport. Once I was there I got the first plane to L.A. America here I come. After an extremely long flight I went to Gran`s house she was extremely happy to see me. Once I got settled I called up my best friend, Maya and we went to a karaoke place. "You're going to sing Nina even if I have to drag you on stage" Maya said. "Fine I`ll sing" I said, and then got up on stage. "What would you like to sing?" the DJ asked. "I would like to sing Stronger by Kelly Clarkson" I said. Then the music started to blare through the speakers and I started to sing.

_You know the bed feels warmer.  
Sleeping here alone. You know I dream in color.  
And do the things I want._

_You think you got the best of me, think you had the last laugh.  
Bet you think that everything good is gone.  
Think you left me broken down. Think that I`d come running back.  
Baby you don`t know me cause you`re dead wrong_

_What doesn`t kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller. Doesn`t mean I`m lonely when I`m alone.  
What doesn`t kill you makes a fighter. Footsteps even lighter.  
Doesn`t mean I`m over cause you're gone  
What doesn`t kill you makes you stronger, stronger.  
Just me, myself and I.  
What doesn`t kill you makes you stronger. Stand a little taller. Doesn`t mean I`m lonely when I`m alone._

_You heard that I was starting over with someone new.  
They told you I was moving on over you.  
You didn`t think that I`d come back.  
I`d come back swinging. You tried to break me, But you see._

_What doesn`t kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller. Doesn`t mean I`m lonely when I`m alone.  
What doesn`t kill you makes a fighter, footsteps even lighter.  
Doesn`t mean I`m over cause you're gone.  
What doesn`t kill you makes you stronger, stronger.  
Just me, myself and I._

_What doesn`t kill you makes you stronger.  
Stand a little taller. Doesn`t mean I`m lonely when I`m alone._

_Thanks you I got a new thing started.  
Thanks to you I`m not the broken hearted.  
Thanks to you I'm finally thinking `bout me.  
You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning.  
In the end._

_What doesn`t kill you makes you stronger.  
Stand a little taller. Doesn`t mean I`m lonely when I`m alone.  
What doesn`t kill you makes a fighter. Footsteps even lighter.  
Doesn`t mean I`m over cause you're gone.  
What doesn`t kill you makes you stronger, stronger.  
Just me, myself and I._

_What doesn`t kill you makes you stronger.  
Stand a little taller. Doesn`t mean I`m lonely when I`m alone.  
What doesn`t kill you makes you stronger, stronger.  
Just me, myself and I. What doesn`t kill you makes you stronger.  
Stand a little taller. Doesn`t mean I`m lonely when I`m alone.  
When I'm alone_

_(Applause)_

"That was amazing!" Maya screamed. "Thanks" I said; around 10 min. later this dude walked up to us, "Hi I`m Barry. I`m a producer at Big Machine Records and I think you might be the next big thing. Here`s my card" he said and walked away. "You`re going to be famous!" Maya shouted. I was so happy that night I wouldn`t stop smiling. The next day I called Barry and got a demo.

Line Break

After I made my demo I was immediately offered a 3 record contract; which I accepted. I couldn`t wait to tell Maya. "So Nina we have a lot of things to work out, First of all do you want a stage name like Lady Ga Ga?" Barry asked. "I want to be known as Natalia Ramos" I said. "Why?" he asked. "Because I do" I replied. Then we continued with the other boring record stuff. "So do you have any song ideas?" Barry asked. "I have tons" I said and showed him my cluttered song book. "I want this to be my first song" I said and pointed to Forever and Always. "I like it, it`s upbeat but deep and personal at the same time. I think we have a winner; meet me here tomorrow at nine to record" he said. "Okay" I said and ran off to tell Maya  
Line Break

"OMA! My Best Friend is going to be a star! I`m so excited for you" Maya screamed. "Thanks" I replied. "No problem" she said; and we enjoyed the rest of our BFF nights as Maya calls them.


	4. Chapter 4

**HI! I`m back with chapter 4! Hope you like it :)**

Fabian`s pov

We tried looking up everything possible to find Nina; there was nothing that would help us.  
*2 weeks later*

We were all in the common room hanging out when we heard a song by a new artist come on. It made me think of Nina

_I say remember this moment  
In the back of my mind  
The time we stood with our shaking hands  
The crowds in stands went wild _

_We were the kings and the queens  
And they read off our names  
The night you danced like you knew our lives  
Would never be the same._

_You held your head like a hero  
On a history book page  
It was the end of a decade_

_But the start of an age_

_Long live the walls we crashed through  
While the kingdom lights shined just for me and you  
I was screaming, long live all the magic we made  
And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remember  
I said, remember this feeling  
I passed the pictures around  
Of all the years that we stood there on the sidelines  
Wishing for right now_

_We are the kings and the queens  
You traded your baseball cap for a crown  
When they gave us our trophies  
And we held them up for our town_

_And the cynics were outraged  
Screaming, this is absurd  
Cause for a moment a fan of thieves and  
ripped-up jeans got to rule the world_

_Long live the walls we crashed through  
While the kingdom lights shined just for me and you  
I was screaming, long live all the magic we made  
And bring on all the pretenders, I'm not afraid_

_Long live all the mountains we moved  
I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you  
I was screaming, long live the look on your face  
And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered_

_Hold on to spinning around  
Confetti falls to the ground  
May these memories break or fall_

_And you take a moment  
Promise me this  
That you'll stand by me forever _

_And force us into a goodbye  
If you have children someday  
When they point to the pictures  
Please tell them my name  
Tell them how the crowds went wild  
Tell them how I hope they shine_

_Long live the walls we crashed through  
I had the time of my life with you  
Long, long live the walls we crashed through  
All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you  
And I was screaming, long live all the magic we made  
And bring on all the pretenders, I'm not afraid_

_Singing, long live all the mountains we moved  
I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you  
and long, long live the look on your face  
And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered._

Fabian`s pov

I couldn`t take it; I ran to my room and started to listen to Adele

Patricia`s pov

"Patricia, there is a letter for you" Trudy yelled. I excitedly ran to get it; "YES!" I screamed really loudly. "What`s the matter Trixie?" Eddie asked. "I applied for an internship in America and got accepted!" I said. "You did this without even telling me? Eddie asked sounding hurt. "I was going to tell you but I didn`t want to get anyone`s hopes up" I said. "Well you still should`ve told us" Eddie said and ran off to his room. I went to go fix this.

*****Line Break*****

It was the day was leaving to America. I said goodbye to everyone except Eddie. I tried to make things better between us but it didn`t work, he was the only one left. He awkwardly put out his hand but I didn`t except it; I kissed him instead, before anyone could say anything I went outside to my cab, America here I come.

*****Line Break*****

After a long flight I arrived at the airport, there was someone there waiting to come and pick me up. "Hi I`m Maya, Natalia Ramos`s agent and best friend" she said. "Hi I`m Patricia" I said. Maya led me to her car and we drove to big machines records where my internship was. Maya was talking to somebody on her Bluetooth when we got of the elevator "Patricia Natalia is on her way up" Maya said. When the doors opened I could not believe who I saw; it was Nina.

**A Cliffy! Review or I`m pushing this story of a cliff :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**HI! U guys ready for chapter 5?**

Patricia`s pov

"NINA?" I screamed. "Hi Patricia, how are you?" Nina said. "Forget that; what are you doing here we`ve been looking for you for ages! I have to tell everyone you're here!" I said and took my phone out. "No you can`t tell anyone!" she said. "Why not?" I asked. "Because the house and that boarding school all of that is in the past, I never want to hear from anybody else from that house again!" she said. "Then why did you pick me for the internship?" I asked. "2 reasons, 1: You were the last one to give up on me. 2: I know you can sing" she said. "What does the second reason have to do with anything?" I asked. "I think you will be able to do amazing things with your voice" she said. "Like what?" I asked. "Like get your anger from 'Peddie' breaking up" she said. This caught my attention. "How did you know about that?" I asked. "Victor keeps me up to date about everything in the house; he e- mailed me and I quote 'Nina you're not going to believe this Peddie broke up! They were my favorite couple!'" Nina said. "Wow, I don`t know what is creepier the fact that Victor keeps you up to date about everything or that I was in his favorite couple" I said. "I know right. Anyway I think that you can be a star like me" Nina said. "I was stunned at first but then I gave in.

5 months later

It`s been 5 months since I came to Big Machine Records. I go by the name Jade Ramsey for the same reason as Nina; I`m her opening act for her World tour and her BBF. We are currently in England now; more specifically in Liverpool. As you can imagine it is pretty painful. But what are the chances we will see them. Them. I can`t stand them, I still love Eddie; but no one likes me. I would e-mail, text, and I.M. them but they never responded. So I guess I was just forgotten. But I don`t care I have a wonderful life; the life I always wanted.

Mara`s pov

"Everyone I have an announcement to make" I said. "What" Amber asked? "I got tickets for everyone to see Natalia Ramos tonight!" Everyone was really excited and couldn`t wait for the concert.

Patricia`s pov (Before the show)

I was nervous but excited. "Are you ready to give it your all?" Nina asked. "You know it" I said we did our secret handshake and I went up to the stage. I couldn`t believe who I saw when I got up to the stage.

**Review! Please? And check out my new crossover with HOA and Narnia**


	6. Chapter 6

**HI! U guys wanted another chapter sooo, u get one! **

Patricia`s pov

I could not believe who was sitting in front of me. It was them. Them what were they doing here! Maybe this isn`t a bad thing, finally they can see me in my true light. No one there thought i could sing this is my time to show them who I am. I was especially excited to show Eddie how I feel.

Eddie`s pov

I could not believe who was on the stage in front of me. It was my ex. everyone else looked as stunned as me.

Patricia`s pov

Here goes nothing I thought as I started to sing

_I took a chance, I took a shot  
and you might think I'm bulletproof, but I'm not  
you took a swing, I took it hard  
and down here from the ground I see who you are_

_I'm sick and tired of your attitude  
I'm feeling like I don't know you  
You tell me that that you love me then cut me down  
And I need you like a heartbeat  
But you know you got a mean streak  
Makes me run for cover when you're  
And here's to you and your temper  
Yes, I remember what you said last night  
And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
Tell me why_

_You could write a book on how to ruin someone's perfect day  
Well I get so confused and frustrated  
Forget what I'm trying to say, oh_

_I'm sick and tired of your attitude  
I'm feeling like I don't know you  
You tell me that that you love me then cut me down  
And I need you like a heartbeat  
But you know you got a mean streak  
Makes me run for cover when you're  
And here's to you and your temper  
Yes, I remember what you said last night  
And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
Tell me why_

_I'm sick and tired of your attitude  
I'm feeling like i don't know you  
You tell me that you love me then cut me down  
I'm sick and tired of your reasons  
I've got no one to believe in  
You ask me for my love, the you push me around  
Here's to you and your temper  
Yes, I remember what you said last night  
And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
Tell me why  
Why, tell me why_

_I take a step back; let you go  
I told you I wasn't bulletproof  
now you know_

When I was done everyone looked amazed that I could sing and dance like the way I can. I was excited for my next song.

_Oh, Oh, Oh_

I walked up to where Eddie and everyone else were sitting and whispered to Eddie this song was about you,

_You were in college working part time waiting tables  
Left a small town never looked back  
I was a flight risk with a fear of falling  
Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_

_I say can you believe it?  
As we're lying on the couch  
The moment I could see it  
Yes, yes I can see it now_

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man`s careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place  
You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded  
You say we'll never make my parents mistakes  
But we've got bills to pay, we got nothing figured out  
When it was hard to take, yes, yes this is what I thought about_

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless mans careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
You saw me start to believe for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless mans careful daughter  
You are the best thing that has ever been mine_

_And I remember that fight, two thirty AM  
As everything was slipping right out of our hands  
I ran out crying and you followed me out onto the street  
Braced myself for the goodbye  
Cause that's all I've ever known  
Then you took me by surprise  
You said 'I'll never leave you alone'_

_You said I remember how we felt sitting by the water  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Hold on, make it last  
Hold on, never turn back  
You made a rebel of a careless mans careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine  
Yes, yes do you believe it?  
Yes, yes we're gonna make it now  
Yes, yes I can see it  
I can see it now_

When I was done I looked right at Eddie. I mouthed this next song is about you too.

_You know fairy tales don't come true,  
Not when it comes to you  
Open up for the first time,  
And you can bet that it's the last time_

_And I'm cool with laying low  
Saturday night and I'm staying home.  
I'm feeling good for the first time,  
It's been a while since the last time.  
I wave goodbye when you say hello, woah,_

_I'm sick of the sleepless never ending nights.  
I just don't care who was wrong or right,  
I'm sick of the rumors and the alibis  
You tear me up  
I'll cut you down a size  
S-S-S-S-So Sick of you So sick of you  
Sick of all of your little lies  
S-S-S-S-So Sick of You, So sick of you  
Sick of all the girls by your side  
What you don't know,  
Is how great it feels to let you go._

_I cracked your game it's so see through  
You know I'm way too good for you.  
Movin' on to the next time  
Drop the baggage and I'll be fine_

_When it's time to reminisce  
You're gonna realize you miss this  
You're in my mind for the last time  
And at the most, you were a past time.  
I wave goodbye when you say hello, woah,_

_I'm sick of the sleepless never ending nights.  
I just don't care who was wrong or right,  
I'm sick of the rumors and the alibis  
You tear me up  
I'll cut you down a size  
S-S-S-S-So Sick of You, So sick of you  
Sick of all of your little lies  
S-S-S-S-So Sick of You, So sick of you  
Sick of feeling bad by your side_

_What you don't know,  
Is how great it feels to let you go_

_I'm happier alone, taking down your pictures,  
And I'll throw those memories out the door,  
I'm sick of you, so sick of you,  
Sick of all of your little lies._

_I'm sick of the sleepless never ending nights.  
I just don't care who was wrong or right,  
I'm sick of the rumors and the alibis  
You tear me up  
I'll cut you down a size  
S-S-S-S-So Sick of You, So sick of you  
Sick of all of your little lies  
S-S-S-S-So Sick of You, So sick of you  
So I'm gettin' on with my life_

_S-S-S-S-So Sick of You, I'm so Sick of You  
So Sick of You (Oh woah)  
S-S-S-S-So sick of you, I'm so sick of you  
So Sick of you, oh woah_

_What you don't know,  
Is how great it feels to let you go"_

When I was done he looked shocked. Good I thought

**Okay, next chapter will be Eddie`s pov on all of this**


	7. Chapter 7

**SENKARA TOOK ME AWAY IN A SECRET PLACE BECAUSE I`M THE NEW CHOSEN ONE BECAUSE NINA`S WELL YEAH, BUT DON`T WORRY SIBUNA SAVED ME! If you believed that then u is the most gullible person ever, on with the story.**

Eddie`s pov

We were all pumped about the concert even me. I know it`s not my kind of music but I`m still excited. Shh... The lights are getting dimmer and dimmer. It was time for the opening act and none of us could believe who it was. Patricia? All of us looked stunned. We couldn`t believe it was her; the girl we never answered, the girl that I once loved standing right in front of me. WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE! I thought. It was almost as if she read my mind. "Hi I`m Jade Ramsey; Natalia`s BBF which in the case stands for best British friend for all of you who don`t know I`m British. Hope you guys like this next songs!" she said and started singing

_I took a chance, I took a shot  
and you might think I'm bulletproof, but I'm not  
you took a swing, I took it hard  
and down here from the ground I see who you are  
_

_I'm sick and tired of your attitude  
I'm feeling like I don't know you  
You tell me that that you love me then cut me down  
And I need you like a heartbeat  
But you know you got a mean streak  
Makes me run for cover when you're  
And here's to you and your temper  
Yes, I remember what you said last night  
And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
_

_Tell me why  
You could write a book on how to ruin someone's perfect day  
Well I get so confused and frustrated  
Forget what I'm trying to say, oh  
I'm sick and tired of your attitude  
I'm feeling like I don't know you  
You tell me that that you love me then cut me down  
And I need you like a heartbeat  
But you know you got a mean streak  
Makes me run for cover when you're  
And here's to you and your temper  
Yes, I remember what you said last night  
And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
Tell me why  
I'm sick and tired of your attitude  
I'm feeling like i don't know you  
You tell me that you love me then cut me down  
I'm sick and tired of your reasons  
I've got no one to believe in  
You ask me for my love, the you push me around  
Here's to you and your temper  
Yes, I remember what you said last night  
And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
Tell me why  
Why, tell me why  
I take a step back; let you go  
I told you I wasn't bulletproof  
now you know_

We were all stunned. This isn`t right "This song is for you" Patricia mouthed to me, again stunned and curious does she still have feelings for me.  
_You were in college working part time waiting tables  
Left a small town never looked back  
I was a flight risk with a fear of falling  
Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts  
I say can you believe it?  
As we're lying on the couch  
The moment I could see it  
Yes, yes I can see it now  
_

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man`s careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place  
You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded  
You say we'll never make my parents mistakes  
But we've got bills to pay, we got nothing figured out  
When it was hard to take, yes, yes this is what I thought about_

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless mans careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine  
_

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
You saw me start to believe for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless mans careful daughter  
You are the best thing that has ever been mine_

_And I remember that fight, two thirty AM  
As everything was slipping right out of our hands  
I ran out crying and you followed me out onto the street  
Braced myself for the goodbye  
Cause that's all I've ever known  
Then you took me by surprise  
You said 'I'll never leave you alone'  
_

_You said I remember how we felt sitting by the water  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Hold on, make it last  
Hold on, never turn back_

_You made a rebel of a careless mans careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine  
Yes, yes do you believe it?  
Yes, yes we're gonna make it now  
Yes, yes I can see it  
I can see it now_

I guess she does. "This one`s for you too" she mouthed

_You know fairy tales don't come true,  
Not when it comes to you  
Open up for the first time,  
And you can bet that it's the last time  
And I'm cool with laying low  
Saturday night and I'm staying home.  
I'm feeling good for the first time,  
It's been a while since the last time.  
I wave goodbye when you say hello, woah,_

_I'm sick of the sleepless never ending nights.  
I just don't care who was wrong or right,  
I'm sick of the rumors and the alibis  
_

_You tear me up  
I'll cut you down a size  
S-S-S-S-So Sick of you So sick of you  
Sick of all of your little lies  
S-S-S-S-So Sick of You, So sick of you  
Sick of all the girls by your side  
What you don't know,  
Is how great it feels to let you go._

_I cracked your game it's so see through  
You know I'm way too goo  
Drop the baggage and I'll be fine  
When it's time to reminisce  
You're gonna realize you miss this  
You're in my mind for the last time  
And at the most, you were a past time.  
I wave goodbye when you say hello, woah,_

_I'm sick of the sleepless never ending nights.  
I just don't care who was wrong or right,  
I'm sick of the rumors and the alibis_

_You tear me up  
I'll cut you down a size  
S-S-S-S-So Sick of You, So sick of you  
Sick of all of your little lies  
S-S-S-S-So Sick of You, So sick of you  
Sick of feeling bad by your side  
What you don't know,  
Is how great it feels to let you go  
_

_I'm happier alone, taking down your pictures,  
And I'll throw those memories out the door,  
I'm sick of you, so sick of you,  
Sick of all of your little lies._

_I'm sick of the sleepless never ending nights.  
I just don't care who was wrong or right,  
I'm sick of the rumors and the alibis  
You tear me up  
I'll cut you down a size  
S-S-S-S-So Sick of You, So sick of you  
Sick of all of your little lies  
S-S-S-S-So Sick of You, So sick of you  
So I'm gettin' on with my life  
S-S-S-S-So Sick of You, I'm so Sick of You  
So Sick of You (Oh woah)  
S-S-S-S-So sick of you, I'm so sick of you  
So Sick of you, oh woah  
What you don't know,  
Is how great it feels to let you go"_

I was shocked I thought she loved me.


	8. Chapter 8

**I`m a back! Who saw Rags and thought it was amazing! Guess what I saw in my science video today, a horse giving birth it was discusting.**

Patricia`s pov

I just finished performing I had 5min to go tell Nina that they are here. "Nina!" I yelled while I ran into her dressing room. "What`s the matter Patricia?" she asked "They`re here" I said while panting "WHAT!" she yelled not sounding happy. "They`re really here?" she asked I nodded "Is this a good thing or a bad thing?" I asked

Nina`s pov

I was in my outfit for the first song it was a really cute orange pinkish tank top with white skin jeans these gold high heels and gold eye shadow and mascara with my hair down . When Patricia came in with the news my mind was racing Stay calm Nina I thought. "Actually it`s a good thing you didn't have faith in me but look at me, wait correction us now" I said confidently "Your right" she saidin agreement "Good luck you look amazing!" I added "Thanks" she said we did our secret handshake and she got on the platform that rises you up. I started singing

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag,  
Drifting through the wind  
Wanting to start again?  
Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards,  
One blow from caving in?_

The platform started rising up

_Do you ever feel already buried deep?  
6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing  
Do you know that there's still a chance for you_

_'Cause there's a spark in you  
You just gotta ignite the light, and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July_

_'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y  
_

_Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colours burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in "awe, awe, awe"_

_You don't have to feel like a wasted space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

_Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed  
So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow  
And when it's time, you'll know_

_You just gotta ignite the light, and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July_

_'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colours burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in "awe, awe, awe"_

_Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough_

_'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colours burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in "awe, awe, awe"_

_Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon _

"So how`s everyone doing tonight" I asked. The crowd cheered the Anubis kids just looked up in awe. "Oh come on that was nothing, let`s try this again who`s pumped" I asked again The crowd cheered louder. "That`s better now this next song is about how a feel about a certain boy that went to the same boarding school as me" I said while looking at Fabian

**The end for now! I`ll update soon also I need some song suggestions!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! School`s almost over for me! It ends on the 21****st**** of June! Anyway on with the story! Percebeth forever! ****I NEED SONG SUGESTIONS! **** Also I have a contest whoever can tell me what this means gets a shout out and gets to be an OC in this story and possibly another story so here is what u have to decode **_**:) smile for Niall. **_**Good luck**

Fabian`s pov

I could not believe that Natalia Ramos is Nina! Or that Patricia can sing. I can`t believe it is her. When she said that this song is for someone she knew when she was in a boarding school and looked at me I wondered; does she still love me?

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
And I'm a house of cards  
You say my name for the first time, baby, and I  
Fall in love in an empty bar_

_And you stood there in front of me just  
Close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
What I was thinking of_

_Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain_

_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
So reach out open handed  
And lead me out to that floor  
Well, I don't need more paper lanterns_

_Take me down, baby bring on the movie star  
'Cause my heart is beating fast  
And you are beautiful I could wait patiently  
But I really wish you would_

_Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain_

_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
I run my fingers through your hair  
And watch the lights go out  
Just keep your beautiful eyes on me_

_Gonna strike this match tonight  
Lead me up the staircase  
Won't you whisper soft and slow  
I'd love to hate it  
But you make it like a fireworks show_

_Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain_

_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
Sparks fly, baby smile, sparks fly_

I couldn`t believe she did still like me!

**A/N- again if you know what :) 4 Niall means P.M. me or write in a review to become an O.C.!**

Nina`s pov

I saw the hope in Fabian`s eyes that I still like him. That`s the hope that`s about to be crushed.

**Sorry it`s short! Remember :) 4 Niall!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay I need Oc`s 4 a future story! And songs! I need them!**

Nina`s pov

"Okay now that boy I was talking about the one who made sparks fly" I said "Well he broke my heart and here`s what I have to say to that"

_I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake_

_I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I was in the dark  
I was falling hard  
With an open heart  
I'm wide awake  
How did I read the stars so wrong?  
I'm wide awake  
And now it's clear to me  
That everything you see  
Ain't always what it seems  
I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I was dreaming for so long_

_[Pre-Chorus]  
I wish I knew then  
What I know now  
Wouldn't dive in  
Wouldn't bow down  
Gravity hurts  
You made it so sweet  
'Til I woke up on  
On the concrete_

_[Chorus]  
Falling from cloud 9  
Crashing from the high  
I'm letting go tonight  
Yeah, I'm falling from cloud 9_

_I'm wide awake  
Not losing any sleep  
I picked up every piece  
And landed on my feet  
I'm wide awake  
Need nothing to complete myself, no_

_I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I am born again  
Outta the lion's den  
I don't have to pretend  
And it's too late  
The story's over now, the end_

_[Pre-Chorus]  
I wish I knew then  
What I know now  
Wouldn't dive in  
Wouldn't bow down  
Gravity hurts  
You made it so sweet  
'Til I woke up on  
On the concrete_

_[Chorus]  
Falling from cloud 9 (it was out of the blue)  
I'm crashing from the high  
I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go)  
I'm falling from cloud 9  
I'm wide awake  
Thunder rumbling  
Castles crumbling  
I'm wide awake  
I am trying to hold on  
I'm wide awake  
God knows that I tried  
Seeing the bright side  
I'm wide awake  
But I'm not blind anymore..._

_I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake_

_[Chorus]  
Yeah, I'm falling from cloud 9 (it was out of the blue)  
I'm crashing from the high  
You know I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go)  
I'm falling from cloud 9_

_I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake _

I saw the sadness in Fabian`s eyes. Now he knows how I felt. "Now there are some people in the world who can`t take change, they want everyone and everything to stay the same. Take me for example some people want me to stay the goody-two shoes girl. But the thing is that`s not me, that was the old me. And well that Natalia she`s so gone" I said and stared to sing

_Insecure  
In her skin  
Like a puppet, a girl on a string_

Broke away  
Learned to fly  
If you want her back, gotta let her shine

So it looks like the joke's on you  
'Cause the girl that you thought you knew

She's so gone  
That's so over now  
She's so gone  
You won't find her around  
You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she's  
She's so gone

Here I am  
This is me  
And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be

Are you shocked?  
Are you mad?  
That you're missing out on who I really am

Now it looks like the joke's on you  
'Cause the girl that you thought you knew

She's so gone  
That's so over now  
She's so gone  
You won't find her around  
You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she's  
She's so gone away  
Like history  
She's so gone  
Baby, this is me, yeah

She's so gone  
That's so over now  
She's so gone  
You won't find her around  
You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she's  
She's so gone  
(That's so over now)  
She's so gone  
(You won't find her around)

You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she's  
She's so gone

So long  
She's so gone, she's so gone... gone, gone, gone. 

**Okay another chapter done! gLeek 4 ever!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay I`ve torched you all enough! So time for the next chapter! Also :) 4 Niall here`s the story behind it, this year a kid in my middle school died of Cancer his name was Niall. He was in the 8****th**** grade, no matter what Niall always had a smile on even in the hardest times for him. So whenever you smile think of Niall and to raise awareness Copy and paste this on your profile (not the part about my middle school unless you go there)**

Patricia`s pov

After 'She`s so gone' Nina changed and did 'California Gurls' and 'E.T.' Then we changed into these really cool kind of goth ripped up dresses and did a duet of 'Haunted', after that she changed again and sang 'Get it right' then 'dollhouse' and closed with 'Long Live'. Then for an encore she did 'Express yourself' and 'Born this way'

"You were amazing!" I said to Nina after she came off stage.

"Thanks, you were awesome too" she replied

"So how did it feel?" I asked.

"How did what feel" she asked

"You know singing those songs in front of the Anubis house people?" I said

"It was spectacular!" she replied

"And Fabian`s face!" I asked

"Priceless!" she replied

"Come on let`s go meet the people with backstage passes" I said. And that`s what we did. When we got there we couldn`t believe that the Anubis people had backstage passes. I mean it already was after ten! Me and Nina went up to these two girls they were about 12 or 13.

"Hey what`s your names?" I asked the girl in pink striped forever 21 crop top and tank top

"I`m Kelly and this is my friend Kayla" she said gesturing to a girl in a blue aero shirt.

"She thinks she`s a giraffe" Kelly added (whoever can tell me where I got this from gets a shout out) I just nodded and Nina and I just took our pictures with them and gave them our autograph

"Is there any leaves here?" Kayla asked.

"Just go with it" Kelly said. Nina and I just nodded and went on to the Anubis people. We just starred at each in silence with Kelly trying to explain to Kayla in the back round that she`s not a giraffe, until Amber broke the silence.

"Why didn`t you tell us you guys were famous?" she asked

"I did I texted you all but none of you ever bothered to look at your texts from me" I replied

"Well now that that is all cleared up we all can be friends again and we can go on tour with you guys and have so much fun!" Amber cried

"No" Nina said

"Why not?" Amber asked

"Because all of you were just female dogs to Patricia and I" Nina replied. Everyone but Eddie looked confused.

"I guess they don`t know what female dogs mean" I said. We both cracked up.

"Look Nina I`m really sorry about what we all did to you, you too Patricia, and Nina I was wondering if maybe we could get back together?" Fabian asked

Nina`s pov

When he said he wanted to get back together I didn`t know what to think. It took my mind a couple seconds to process everything.

"Fabian I`m just not sure I can take another broken heart from you, I`ll sleep on it and get back to you" I finally said

Patricia`s pov

Seeing how uncomfortable it got after Nina said what she had to say I decided to break the tension.

"Well we have to go and meet up with Dianna and Lea so it was great seeing you guys, and Kelly and Kayla it was a true pleasure meeting you guys, we`ll think of you guys when we see giraffe`s bye!" I said and Nina and I left.

"Thanks for the save in there" Nina said

"No problem" I said and we left to go meet up with our singing friends (Dianna and Lea)

**Well that`s it I`m aiming for 50 or 60 reviews! See u guys next time on A Place In This World! WATCH GLEE!**


End file.
